Lost but not Forgotten
by danzerusa
Summary: Sarah is desperate to live a "Normal" life, will Jareth let her? Sorry my summaries aren't that good. This is after all my first story. S/J
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth (1985). I will not repeat it because its ridiculous to think that I would own anything as wonderful as this masterpiece.

****

Lost but not Forgotten

Chapter 1:

"You have no power over me." That seemingly simple sentence, who knew the effect it would have over him.

Sarah sat in her room, thinking over the last few moments she had with the Goblin king. It still seemed like some bizarre dream, like something she would have watched on some late night television show. She was still in the upbeat mood that had permeated the party that had ended just an hour ago. It was so nice to know that she could still keep that connection with her friends from the underground. She noticed that Jareth did not make an appearance. That little fact should have stirred some kind of emotion, any kind. The only thing she felt was empty. She got into bed and was ready for a well deserved nights rest.

Sarah dreamt she was back in the Escher room, during her final confrontation with Jareth. He was holding the crystal sphere towards her in his outstretched hand, looking at her with those same pleading mismatched eyes. After what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke to her.

"Just fear me, love me, and do as I say and I will be your slave."

Just as Sarah was going to deliver those simple words he spoke again.

"Take the crystal Sarah, make this easier on the both of us and stay."

Sarah opened her mouth and instead of the words that would set her free from him, she said "I will, but only if you can prove that you love me and this isn't one of your tricks, until then I'm sorry but I cannot stay here."

Her heart closed itself up and she turned her back to him.

She turned not only to keep him from seeing her tears, but from seeing the hurt on his face from her rejection not once but a second time. The room started to break apart and float away taking her with the crumbling walls. As she was floating she didn't hear his whispered vow of "Don't worry my precious Sarah, I will once again live up to your expectations, you will accept my offer."

Sarah was awakened with fresh tears on her cheeks. She noticed she was standing in front of her vanity mirror, and a faint set of mismatched eyes was fading from her sight.

That morning Sarah made a promise that she was going to be a better sister to Toby and a better daughter for her parents. She forgot about her dream and what happened after she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Four years later:

"Finally it's all packed." Sarah sighed as she put the last of her books into her suitcase.

"It's hard to believe that your going away for college. Are you sure I can't convince you to stay here? You know the community college has a up and coming drama department, you could stay here and study acting." Her step mother Karen said.

"Nice try Karen, but I want to get out on my own, meet new people, and make my own way, you know?" Sarah said. "Don't worry Ill keep in touch and visit during breaks, maybe you could even bring Toby to visit on a weekend. There is an amusement park there that he would absolutely love."

"That sounds nice. Karen said, Its just that we are all going to miss you when you go. Who would have thought that in 4 years we would have become so close. You have changed so much and have been a great role model for your brother, and a great friend to me. I just don't want to see you go." Karen said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you Karen, it means a lot to me hearing you say that, it's just I need a new start, things here have gotten a little weird for me. I just don't want to miss an opportunity to get out and chase my dreams." Sarah explained while giving her step mother a hug.

It was true that a lot had changed in the years following that night. Sarah kept her promise to herself and became a better person. She still called on her friends through her mirror (the one that she regrettably was leaving behind), and never lost her love of the fantastical and imaginary. She didn't date much, but she wasn't interested, at least not anymore.

The first time she went out with a cute boy from her class she got the feeling she was being watched. It was just a simple movie date, nothing to get too nervous about, but she just couldn't help looking over her shoulder every few minutes. If that uncomfortable feeling wasn't enough she kept catching glimpses of small things moving in the shadows. She could never see them clearly, but she knew what they were, goblins. To top it off she found feathers in places birds would not normally go. For example she found a feather in the left over popcorn bag when she got home, and not just any feather, a white owl feather. She found them in her jacket pockets that were hanging in her closet, and in her shoes after every date. It was like she was being stalked by a being that she thought she had left behind. Her dates never asked her back out again, they would avoid her like the plague when they would see her. She knew they had little visitors during the night and somehow they thought she was the cause for it. It didn't really matter, they were just boys and she was off for bigger and better things in college. Karen never understood why Sarah didn't date, but didn't push the matter much, and her father looked secretly relieved that she didn't.

The thing that really confirmed her suspicions of an underground stalker were the crystals she woke up to every morning. They would be in different places, and it almost became a sick game of hide and seek. She had no choice but to find them, otherwise they would find her. It was really hard to explain why a crystal ball was rolling across the classroom and hitting you in the foot during a test. It became her morning ritual, wake up, brush teeth, find crystal, get dressed. The funny thing was once she found them they would just pop, she never tried to pick one up. She thought it would be a trap to voluntarily handle one so she didn't.

Of course she couldn't tell her parents or even Toby about all of this. They wouldn't understand. They would just chalk it up to her over active imagination and love of theatrics. She had to get away, had to try to stop all of this and become another unknown face on the street.

Sarah looked at her old room one more time and with a big sigh closed the door on her old life and identity.

"OK dad, I'm off. I'll call you as soon as I'm unpacked and settled in the dorm." Sarah said while hugging her dad goodbye.

'Just be careful and don't stop for anything except gas, there are a lot of weird guys out there that would love the chance of taking a lovely girl, I mean young lady like you." Robert, her father said for the hundredth time.

"Dad don't worry about that I'll be fine." Sarah told her father. '_Besides its not the guys from around here that I have to worry about, its a certain one from the underground that's the problem,' _she thought.

Toby ran to her and gave her a big hug. "I'll miss you Sarah." he said.

"I'll miss you too Tobes, and I love you." Sarah returned his embrace and after a wave goodbye she got into her car and hit the open road.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sarah was finally leaving her hometown of Seattle, Washington and going to New York City. She was finally going to get her life together and get rid of a certain goblin king. Sarah had everything planned out in her mind down to the detail. She didn't write anything down because she knew if she did her whole plan would be discovered and ruined.

She thought of her to do list now that she was on her way. She had to get to a car dealership and trade in her car for one that wouldn't be recognized by anyone in the underground. She then had to go to a heavily crowded public place and complete her transformation. She knew she didn't have a very large window of opportunity to get this all done in so timing was everything.

She found a great location to set her plan into action. It was a car dealership next to one of the busiest malls in Seattle. She grabbed her large purse and walked into the dealership and began talking to the salesman. She told him she needed to trade in her car and get another one as soon as possible. She said she didn't care what it looked like and she wanted her bags transferred from her old one into the new one. She also wanted all of the paperwork done as soon as possible and she would be back to get it in half an hour. She really put her acting skills to work and made it seem like it was a life and death situation because the salesman just nodded his head quickly and set off in his task.

Sarah walked over to the mall and into one of the bathrooms. It was crowded and she knew that no goblin or goblin king would dare go into a woman's bathroom, so she was safe. She went into the handicap stall and began her transformation. She put on a short blonde wig and covered herself with instant tanner. She even put in blue contacts to cover her striking green eyes. She changed her clothes and shoes and sprayed on some perfume. When she emerged she didn't even recognize herself.

'Perfect' she thought, 'Not even Hoggle will recognize me now.'

Meanwhile in the castle in the center of the labyrinth, Jareth was lounging in his throne. He had kept himself busy with his favorite hobby, keeping an eye on Sarah. It started out with just checking up on her in his crystals, but once he saw her accepting a date from a boy he had to make things clear to her. He had to make her remember the challenge she made him after leaving the underground. There was no way she was going to forget him and fall for some mortal. He was going to prove to her he still loved her and that she belonged by his side.

He left feathers for her after her dates, just to let her know he was there for her. She didn't seem to see the loving gesture on his part, pulling feathers wasn't enjoyable. He even went out of his way to ensure the foolish little boys would leave her alone by sending a couple goblins to their rooms at night. They would ever so _politely _let the boys know Sarah was spoken for and it would be in their _best interest _to look elsewhere.

When she didn't call on him to thank him or even talk to her friends about him he decided to give her another trinket. He sent her crystals everyday to remind her that she was his and he still loved her. She of course refused to touch them to feel his love, and so the little things would shortly pop. He noticed she didn't always want to find them, so he had to make sure she knew he hadn't forgotten her and send them after her. He thought it was a wonderfully romantic gesture. I mean what other mortal boy would give her such a gift. His own feelings of love and devotion for her in a beautiful crystal orb.

He even had some of his trusted goblins follow her when he could not watch her, after all he was a king and had duties to perform. They were to watch her and bring him back news.

It was on one particularly busy day that one of his goblins burst into his study.

Jareth looked up from his paperwork and said "This had better be an emergency or someone will be sent to the bog!"

The little goblin shook while saying "The lady Sarah gone from her house, she in her car and going fast."

Jareth looked at the ugly thing and in a bored tone replied "Well why is that a big concern, she does that all of the time. Now if that is all you have to say you can go."

The goblin shook his head and said "She wents to big place with lots of cars and then wents to big store. She wents to lady place and never came out."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose and asked "Lady place?"

The goblin nodded his head and said "Yeah the one where wes cants go into. The one you said was fors the ladies and nots fors us."

"You mean the ladies room?" Jareth sighed.

"Yeah thats the ones." the goblin eagerly responded.

Suddenly Jareth remembered the last bit of information the goblin said. "What do you mean she never came out?"

The goblin shook some more and said "She wents in and wes waited and waited and lots of ladies comes out but not **The **lady. Wes waited so long the lights wents out and theres was noone left."

Jareth quickly conjured a crystal and searched for Sarah. He couldn't find her anywhere. He found her car in the nearby car lot, but it was priced to sell. Jareth threw his crystal at the goblin, who was happy he didn't get sent to the bog, and took to the skies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sarah called her parents when she unpacked the last of her belongings into the small dorm. She was glad that she didn't have a roommate, because if her plan didn't work she didn't want to have to explain all of the weird things that happened around her.

"OK" she said to herself "Now all I have to do is keep this wig on until I can get my hair professionally done. Lets hope this works."

The next morning Sarah awoke a little nervous. She carefully got out of bed and began her search, and to her delight she couldn't find a single feather or crystal.

The rest of the week went on the same way with no sign of her stalker. She went to class and study groups with no feeling of being watched. She didn't go out on any dates, but that was her own choice not the choice made for her by a jealous goblin king. The only thing Sarah missed was not talking to her friends through the mirror. She just couldn't chance alerting Jareth about her whereabouts. She felt bad she didn't even get to tell them goodbye.

Jareth looked all over Seattle and could find no trace of his beloved Sarah. He interrogated her friends, and not even the loyal Sir Didymus knew where she was. He was angry and worried all at once. He feared for her safety, but he missed seeing her the most.

It was on one normally boring day, while he was sitting on the tree next to her window, that he heard her father calling for Toby.

"Toby hurry your sisters on the phone and wants to talk to you."

"OK dad." Toby said and ran down the stairs.

Jareth breathed a sigh of relief, at least she was still alive.

He flew down to the kitchen window and listened to the one sided conversation.

"Hi Sarah!" Toby said excitedly "How's the apple? And does it taste good?"

"It's called the big apple sweetie." said Karen "It's not a real apple its just what people call New York."

"I knew that." Toby said with a blush on his cheeks.

The rest of the conversation was lost to Jareth. "New York city huh, how did you ever get all the way over there you cleaver girl."

With a location of her whereabouts Jareth went back to the underground and rallied the goblins. He knew his goblins could track her down, or at least narrow down the search for his beloved.

He gave the orders and sent them on their way. The goblins were overjoyed that they were going to see The lady again, and that they were going to a place called The Big Apple.

Jareth quickly tied up any loose ends at the castle and made the trip to the aboveground to wait for updates from his faithful subjects.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sarah knew that she had to change her name at the college, otherwise her whole plan would be useless. She didn't want to legally change her name, she liked the name Sarah, but the entire process of getting a name change would alert the goblin king of her intentions. She couldn't take that chance so instead she just informed the admissions office that she preferred to be called another name. Once again her acting talent came into play and the secretary made a notation in her records that she was to be referred to as Rhea Willis. It wasn't too big a change, but it would be enough to confuse goblins and give her some breathing room.

Jareth knew from watching Sarah all of those years that she wanted to be an actress. The only logical thing to do was to look for her in the theaters and drama departments of the local universities. He put a glamour in place and walked into the university and straight to the admissions desk. He asked if there was a good drama department there and if he could sit in a few classes. He knew his goblins would search for Sarah everywhere, and they would probably find her, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see her face to face. To once again prove his devotion to her was genuine and not a trick. That and well, he wanted to personally find her first. His love might be real, but he couldn't suppress his need to win, especially when Sarah was involved.

Jareth was too caught up in his thoughts, while walking towards his first class, that he accidentally bumped into someone. Being a King he was going to order that person to apologize, but caught himself when he saw the beauty before him. This woman had golden tanned skin, short blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She was breathtaking. He had to remind himself that she was just another mortal and he was looking for his Sarah, but there was just something about this particular woman that drew him towards her. He must have surprised her because when she made eye contact with him she quickly ran down the hall into the mass of students. He looked to the floor and saw she had dropped her class schedule. He looked at the name and knew he had to find out more about this Rhea Willis. He went back to the admissions office and requested to sit in some of her classes. Jareth knew he loved Sarah, but this Rhea might be able to help him find her.

'Yeah right,' he thought, 'this is just another distraction, and you my good man are too easily distracted by a pretty face.'

Sarah had just gotten out of her last class for the day. She was feeling free and upbeat about her new life. She was leaving the classroom when she was bumped into, and some of her papers were strewn on the floor. Silently cursing her luck she looked to the person that ran into her. He was wearing regular dark wash jeans and a loosely fitting button up shirt. Her eyes traveled up towards his face and was surprised to see the pale skin and wild blonde hair, and just as she was going to chalk it up to coincidence she looked into his eyes. Only one being had those mismatched eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized she was face to face with Jareth, the Goblin King himself. She quickly turned around and ran down the hall, cursing her luck again.

When Sarah got back into her room she let the events of that meeting in the hall replay in her mind. Why didnt he talk to her, or taunt her. She expected at the very least for him to give her one of his smug smiles. Then it hit her, "He didnt recognize me."

"He just thought I was a complete stranger. Ugh, and he was checking her, I mean me, out!" Sarah huffed.

"Why would I care that he thinks I'm someone else, hes allowed to be attracted to another person." she tried to convince herself.

"Who am I kidding, I'm jealous of myself." she whispered pitifully.

"Why did I not see what I had, why do I always have to be so stubborn."

'I'll just stay away from him, if he wants to pursue other women I wont be around. I dont think I could stand the heartbreak.' Sarah thought. She dropped her books to the ground and with a gasp she came to the realization 'I'm in love with him. When did that happen?'

She numbly walked to her bed and sat down. "Everything is so messed up now, and I cant even talk to Hoggle and get advice. What am I going to do?" With that last statement Sarah put her face into her pillow and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next day Sarah was sitting in her class when Jareth walked into the door and sat right next to her. Her stomach felt like there were thousands of butterflies trapped in it, and her pulse would not slow down. She was about to get up and change seats when he looked over to her and smiled. After that Sarah was stuck to her chair and couldn't tear her eyes from his face.

He spoke to her in his smooth accented voice and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Jareth King, and you are?"

Sarah heisted for a minute, she almost blurted out "It's me Sarah," but stopped herself. If Jareth was looking for her she wasn't going to give herself up. Even if she did miss his attention. She took a deep breath and answered him.

"Hi, Im Rhea Willis, nice to meet you."

'That voice, it couldn't be.' Jareth thought. He was going to ask her something else but the instructor came in and announce class was starting. Jareth had to resign himself to just stare at this intriguing young woman. He could have sworn it was Sarah, but those eyes. He knew Sarah had bright green eyes, and she had no magic, so how could she possibly change her eye color to blue. He knew mortals liked to change their hair color, so that wasn't surprising. He actually liked the look on her. He missed the pale porcelain skin that she had, but it wasn't uncommon for mortals' skin to change color either. It was just those eyes, he couldn't figure it out.

Sarah noticed his gaze never left her throughout the class, but she just thought he was like any other guy and drooling over some new blonde in class.

Yeah right, the Goblin King drool? she thought.

'I cant believe I'm getting jealous of myself' she thought with small chuckle. 'I don't think he knows it's me though, so maybe I can just brush him off and get on with my life.' she thought.

Sarah then chanced a glance at Jareth and gave an inward sigh, 'Who am I kidding, I want him in my life. Everything has just been too boring without him and the goblins. I'm going to have to come clean and let the chips fall where they may.'

She gave him a small smile and blinked quickly. 'These stupid contacts are getting annoying anyway.' she thought while rubbing one of her eyes and turning her attention back to the professor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Jareth knew he was staring, but he just couldn't get over those eyes. The woman that called herself Rhea turned and gave him a small smile. She seemed to be coming to some sort of decision, but when she rubbed her eye, Jareth noticed something. The blue of her irises shifted and a bright green color peeked out around it. She turned her head back to the front of the class without realizing what had happened. Jareth felt the grin cross his features, so it was Sarah after all. He knew no ordinary mortal could catch his attention like her. He kept the smile on his face. Sarah was going to be his.

Class ended and they parted ways without another word to each other. Sarah thought it was strange but soon blew it off and went to her next class. Jareth, on the other hand had some planning to do.

Jareth, with the help of his goblins, found out where Sarah was living and made themselves at home. Jareth once again smiled and waited for Sarah's return.

Sarah never felt so tired after her classes before. She couldn't wait to take a shower and climb into bed. She walked into her dark dorm room and without bothering with the lights quickly got her clothes and things for her shower. If she wasn't so preoccupied she would have noticed the scampering of little feet or the hushed giggles. She went back out the door towards the community showers and let her mind go blank. The shower was just what she needed. She took some deep breaths and let her body relax.

On the way back to her room she noticed a faint glowing under her door. She didn't think she turned on any lights, but her mind was elsewhere when she went in, she might have. She opened the door and when she stepped inside she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. Her bathroom items dropped and scattered on the floor and she brought her hand up to her mouth. There standing before her was Jareth, in all his kingly glory. He was dressed in the same outfit he wore in the crystal ballroom.

Her room was filled with red roses and the glow of hundreds of small crystals that were littered throughout the air like stars.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and locked eyes with Jareth. He let a small smile grace his lips, and he slowly extended his hand to her.

"Well here we are again Sarah. My offer still stands and I believe I have proven myself to you, as per your request." Jareth stated.

Sarah didnt know what request he was talking about. She knew better than to make deals with him. Then suddenly, like a tidal wave, the memories of their conversation in the Escher room came flooding back. She thought back to all of the things she thought she was escaping; the feathers, the crystals, the lack of a dating life, the moving shadows, and the feel oh his gaze following her. She realized that what she thought was some sick twisted joke on his behalf was nothing more than him protecting her, and proving himself to her, the only way he knew how. Her parents were right, she did have an overactive imagination.

Jareth formed a perfect crystal in his outstretched hand and looked at her with a glimmer of hope in his mismatched eyes.

"Sarah" but before he could finish whatever he was going to say, Sarah walked across the room and put her hand on the crystal.

"I accept Jareth, I will return to the labyrinth with you." Sarah said.

Her soft voice hung in the air as the couple were suddenly gone.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Sarah's dorm room was packed up and a note was left for her family. It read:

Dear Dad, Karen, and Toby,

I bet your all wondering where I am. Well its a long story, but just know that I am well and happy. I am with someone that loves me very much and will take care of me and will treat me like a queen. I have packed the belongings in my dorm, so you don't have to worry about it. The school will send them to you at the end of the semester. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you in person, but know that this is what I truly want and where I am meant to be. Don't cry Toby, I will still write to you and send you gifts. I love you all and will miss you all.

Love Forever,

Sarah

No one could explain what had happened to her, or where she went. The funny thing was that whoever had that particular dorm room would hear soft giggling during the night, and smell the sweet sent of roses.

* * *

Thank you for bearing with me through my first attempt at writting a fanfic. Please leave a review about anything I need to improve or any tips in general. Thanks again.


End file.
